


Flashbacks

by Aysexycosplay



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aysexycosplay/pseuds/Aysexycosplay
Summary: You start having nightmares of events from your past. Luckily your caring boyfriend is there to help.





	Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> Anxiety Attacks, General Anxiety, and PTSD

_ "What can I help you with?" A girl about my age asks looking at me. I can't make out any features about her, or anyone in the room but they're all staring at me. My eyes well up with tears. _

_ "M-m-my mom picks me u-up early everyd-day." I spout trying to keep from falling apart. _

_ "What's your name and grade?" One of the staff asks me coldly. _

_ "_-_____ _______, I'm in ninth grade." The lady stars at me, even though I can't see her eyes I can feel the hard glare.  _

_ "Has the counselor sent us a letter saying you can stay in the office?"  _

_ "N-no." _

_ She gives me an annoyed look. "Then go to  third hour." _

_ "No, please. You don't understand. M-my mom i-i-is coming right now and-"  _

_ "That's too bad. Go to third hour and we'll call you if she comes."  _

_ "She is coming, I don't know why this is a problem all of the sudden. I’ve been allowed to wait for her in here everyday-” _

_ “Go to third hour.” _

_ Tears stream down my face silently as I look around the room, no one but the lady meets my eyes. She must know I won’t fight anymore because she turns away and resumes working. I take a deep breath and turn around only to face the door of my third hour. I open the door hesitantly as the bell rings to signal the beginning of third hour. Everyone in the classroom is looking forward at the teacher who meets my red puffy eyes. For a second his eyes seem to flash completely black before returning to normal. I take my seat at the back of the class. _

_ “Well, look who decided to show up.” He starts. I look down so no one can see me cry. “You going to come to class from now on?” He says in a bitterly hateful tone. I stay silent. Before he has the chance to say anything more the loudspeaker comes on. _

_ “We need ____ ______ for an early dismissal.” _

_ “Leaving already?” _

_ I quickly gather my things and leave the classroom. I sob all the way to the office… _

\-----  -----  -----  -----

I gasp sitting straight up in my bed, tear are flowing down my face as I let out a heart wrenching sob.  _ It was just a nightmare. It’s okay. _ I tell myself as I try to slow my erratic breathing.

“____, what’s wrong?” Comes a sweet sleepy voice next to me.

“It was just a nightmare.” I say followed by an ugly sob. I feel the bed shift as the person next to me sits up.

“Hey, it’s okay!” He says frantically as he tightly wraps his arms around me.

“Prompto… I can’t escape them.” I start, turning to snuggle into his comforting presence. “It hurts so much.” I say then sob uncontrollably into his chest. I try to regain some composure but only to end up gasping for air.

“Shhh, breathe with me.” He says calmly before taking a slow deep breath in. I mimic him as best I can in my current state of panic. He slowly releases the breath after holding it for a few seconds. We repeat this until my breathing is more stable. “Okay, now, do you want to talk about it?”

“It was the ninth grade one again.” I say shakily. I look up at Prompto and he gives me a pained expression.

“You know they can’t hurt you anymore.” 

I nod. “I know, but the pain is still there. All the anxiety and depression feels so real.” I whisper. Prompto rubs soothing circles into my lower back.

I hear him sigh.  _ He must be getting tired of this nonsense. I wonder how much longer he’ll stay with me. _ “I love you.” I look into his eyes, searching for the lie that has been in almost everyone from my pasts eyes but I only find love and understanding. “I mean it, everytime I tell you that I’m being 100% honest with you.” He leans in to give me a soft kiss to my lips. “No one will hurt you anymore. I won’t let them.” 

I  wrap my arms tightly around him and squeeze. “Thank you.” I say softly. I feel Prompto move away only to hold my face in his hands. He leans in for a kiss, but this one is different from the last. It is more passionate and slightly heated, but before it can get any hotter he pulls away, but only slightly. He gives me a loving smile before falling back onto the bed while pulling me with him. He grabs me and pulls me close whispering sweet nothings to me. 

“I love you so much. Sweet dreams.” Is the last thing I hear before drifting into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off nightmares, or "flashbacks", I've been having recently about things I've gone through. I will put warnings for the ones that deal with suicide. I also might change the rating later on but this will be a miniseries type thing. Hope you enjoy


End file.
